


Meeting Tarja

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain - Fandom, Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	Meeting Tarja

** Meeting Tarja **

Laughs and guitars sounded through the backstage of the Heineken Music Hall while Delain waited until the clock moved towards 8pm. Even though they had played several shows as the supporting band for Within Temptation, the nerves were still there and this simply was their way of handling them. Charlotte sang a song she knew while the guys tried to find a matching melody, or they played something to which the young singer lalala’ed. There was a nice atmosphere in the dressing room and the nerve-handling had been going on for 20 minutes when the door opened and Sharon entered with their special act.

‘And this is the support act.’ Sharon said while closing the door. ‘You know Delain, don’t you?’

‘Yeah, but we never had the chance to meet in person.’

Charlotte felt her heart beating faster as Tarja smiled at her and she jumped up and held out her hand, which the dark haired woman shook with the same smile.

‘I’m Charlotte, the singer.’

‘I know, Sharon told me a lot about you.’ Charlotte couldn’t hide the light blush on her cheeks as a smile crawled up her face, and secretly she was relieved when the door opened again, revealing one of the crew members.

‘Delain, it’s time, the show can start.’

‘I guess we’ll see each other after the show then.’ Tarja smiled as she let go of the hand she was still holding.

Charlotte mumbled a reply as she passed the Finnish singer. She still felt her heart beating rapidly as she ran on the stage and seemed to relax halfway the first song. During the applause however, her eye fell on the dark haired woman that was clapping in the backstage and suddenly all her nerves were back. During the entire performance she was aware of the fact that the singer she’d looked up to for years was watching her, making her nervous to no end. Every once in a while her eyes met Tarja’s and it took all her willpower to tear her glaze away from the piercing green eyes that seemed to shine in the dark.

Never before was she so relieved that a concert was over. She almost tripped on her way off the stage and grabbed one of the bottles that were handed to her. She drank it while ignoring Tarja and walking straight towards her dressing room, not turning back to anyone. A sigh rolled over her lips once she was in the save peace of the quiet room and the door fell closed behind her. The corset felt way too tight and she reached behind her back to unzip it, but before her shaking fingers found the zipper, a knock echoed through the room. For a moment she considered ignoring the person, but she knew they would get worried about her so she had no choice than to open the door.

‘Can I come in?’ Tarja asked as she flashed the smile that Charlotte just couldn’t resist and the Finnish singer entered as she opened the door further. ‘I wanted to congratulate you with the show, it was great!’

‘T-thank you… Shouldn’t you get ready for the show?’

‘No, I only have to go on in an hour. Hey, are you okay? You’re shaking.’

‘Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… My corset is getting tight.’

‘Should I help you?’

Before Charlotte could answer the older singer she was already standing behind her, one warm hand on her shoulder as the other one slowly pulled the zipper down. Another sigh rolled over her lips and she was unsure if it was because the sudden space to breath or the soft fingers that stroke the skin of her shoulder. Once the zipper was down all the way, the hand stroke her red hair over one shoulder, every single nerve in her body suddenly hypersensitive as Tarja’s fingers danced over the skin of her back. Goosebumps covered her body as the fingers were replaced with soft lips that placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder before they moved to her neck.

‘What are you doing?’ Charlotte managed to get out as she closed her eyes.

‘Like I said, Sharon told me a lot about you.’

She could hear the grin in her voice and a loud breath escaped her lips before they were captured by Tarja’s. The hand in her neck was burning as her lips kept tingling after the Finnish pulled away. She immediately closed the distance again and tangled her fingers in the long dark hair that felt as soft as her lips. A moan sounded as their tongues met each other for the first time and she wasn’t sure if it was hers or Tarja’s.

 

‘And this is the support act.’ Charlotte opened her eyes as she heard the door closing and was surprised to see Sharon and Tarja standing in the dressing room. ‘You know Delain, don’t you?’

‘Yeah, but we never had the chance to meet in person.’ Tarja smiled as she walked towards her. ‘You’re Charlotte, right?’ She asked as the young singer nodded, seeming to relive her daydream as the smile on the other woman’s face turned into a light grin. ‘Sharon told me a lot about you.’


End file.
